D'or et de feu
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: X-over House/private Practice. .Elle se souvient encore de son visage anguleux, de son regard bleu et de sa chevelure. Sa chevelure d'or et de feu.


_.Coucou tout le monde, merci mille fois pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui me font chaud au cœur. Etant donné que je suis à l__'__aéropport et que je m__'__ennuie un chouya, je me suis dit que j__'__allais poster. Cette fiction n__'__est PAS de moi mais de ma cousine qui est obsédée par les séries médicales et qui délire sur une possible rencontre entre les personnages de Cuddy et Addison (Grey's Anatomy/ Private Practice). Je poste sans son autorisation mais je suis sure qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas^^ Vos éventuelles reviews seront donc à adresser à __Snježana (Ou Tisseewoonatis, selon celui de ses prénoms qui vous parait le plus simple à lire^^)Surtout, dites moi si vous voulez la suite car suite il y a ! Bref, bonne lecture, je vous love, à bientôt._

_-Hayden_

_Elle l__'__avait déjà vue, plus ou moins cinq années auparavant, à une conférence médicale quelconque et, déjà à l__'__époque, elle avait pensé qu__'__elle devait lui ressembler en de nombreux points. Et puis elle était partie de la conférence sans faire sa connaissance. Elle repensait parfois au visage anguleux entouré de cheveux flamboyants de cette femme et regrettait de ne pas avoir été à sa rencontre. Jamais elle n__'__avait éprouvé ce sentiment, elle avait été attirée par cette femme, elle n__'__avait pas ressenti de désir physique pour elle mais elle avait immédiatement eu envie de la connaître, de passer du temps avec elle. Elle dégageait un charme tel que Lisa Cuddy se surprenait parfois à penser que cette femme rousse qu__'__elle avait aperçue ce jour là devait être une femme incroyable. Ô doux délire dont elle était prise, elle ne la connaissait même pas__…_

_Elle s__'__arrêta net en rentrant dans la salle de consultation. Elle était là, assise sur la table d__'__auscultation, juste devant elle. Elle sentit son pouls accélérer et le rouge lui monter aux joues, sans être capable d__'__identifier la cause de la gêne qu__'__elle ressentait. C__'__était juste une patiente, une patiente qu__'__elle avait déjà aperçue, certes mais juste une patiente. Elle reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et trouva la force de demander à la femme rousse en face d__'__elle ce qui l__'__amenait. _

_Quand elle prit la parole, son cœur fit un bond et une fois de plus elle se sentait envahie d__'__émotions qu__'__elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pût s__'__empêcher de la détailler et elle se rendit rapidement compte que le souvenir qu__'__elle en avait était bien pâle comparé à ce qu__'__elle était réellement. Cette femme était tout simplement magnifique, parfaite. Troublée, Lisa Cuddy reprit son rôle de médecin et une fois le matériel nécessaire prêt, elle commença à suturer la blessure que sa patiente s__'__était faite à la cuisse. Les mains tremblantes, elle effleura son épiderme et ne pût s__'__empêcher de remarquer que sa peau état la plus douce qu__'__elle ait touchée. Alors qu__'__elle sortait l__'__aiguille et tirait sur le fil pour rapprocher les deux berges de la plaie, elle sentit sur elle le regard insistant de la rouquine, qui, anesthésiée et habituée à ce genre de procédures en tant que médecin, ne cillait pas. Encore une fois, elle lutta pour se concentrer et terminer le travail qu__'__elle avait commencé alors que la femme assise devant elle continuait à la regarder avec insistance. Elle se sentit complètement nue sous ce regard, elle avait l__'__impression que cette femme à la chevelure de feu l__'__avait pénétrée de son regard bleu et avait accès à tout son être, à toute son âme. Quand elle eut enfin terminé de soigner sa patiente, Lisa Cuddy s__'__éloigna rapidement, les jambes tremblantes et se posta de l__'__autre côté de la pièce pour remplir l__'__ordonnance. Lorsque seul le nom de sa patiente manquât, elle se retourna pour le lui demander et apprécia la vision de cette femme magnifique en train de remettre le pantalon qu__'__elle avait enlevé avant l__'__intervention, jouant de son poids pour se maintenir en équilibre sur une seule de ses jambes parfaites. Détournant le regard quand la rousse posa le sien sur elle, elle lui demanda son nom._

_Addison Montgomery._

_Cette voix, cette voix si attirante, si sensuelle__, encore une fois. Elle frémit. Appréciant la consonance de son nom, elle s__'__appliqua à l__'__écrire sur l__'__ordonnance puis, redoutant le moment où Addison Montgomery quitterait la pièce, elle la lui tendit. La rousse s__'__en saisit et lui fit un sourire magnifique. Forte des sensations qu__'__il lui avait procurées, Lisa Cuddy offrit son plus beau sourire à la femme qui lui faisait face. Elles échangèrent un dernier regard pénétrant que cette fois elle soutint, puis elle ouvrit la porte et sa patiente l__'__effleura en passant, avant de s__'__éloigner puis de disparaître._

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Lisa Cuddy sortit à son tour de la salle de consultation, la tête haute en adoptant une démarche déterminée en traversant le hall pour se rendre dans son bureau. Elle savait parfaitement que de l__'__extérieur elle ne laissait rien paraître mais au fond, elle n__'__avait jamais été aussi toublée de sa vie._

_Ce soir là, seule dans son lit elle s__'__endormit en rêvant au visage et à la chevelure d__'__or et de feu de celle qui l__'__avait tant déstabilisée__ plus tôt dans la journée, le doux son de son prénom résonnant encore à ses oreilles._

_Addison._

_XXX_

_Snježana T. delle Fave Drobnjaković, le 07/06/2012_


End file.
